


Warmth

by Starrynight (Starrynight872)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Older Sibling Jason Todd, no beta we die like robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynight872/pseuds/Starrynight
Summary: Kon spends his first Christmas Eve with Tim and his family.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope y'all are having a great day! I wasn't originally planning on posting today, but I haven't posted in a while so I whipped this up at the last minute. I currently have a short fic and one chapter of a multi chap fic ready to post. I have a few other things that are half written and I'm halfway done with the second chapter of the multi. I've been writing when I can, but I've been working a lot since winter break started. As always, tell me what you though and free to point out any mistakes.

Kon stood outside the door to Wayne Manor fiddling with the ribbon on the present he was holding. He was nervous; it was his first time spending a holiday with Tim. Before he could think anymore, Alfred opened the door. 

“Happy Christmas Eve, Master Kent.” Alfred greeted, “Tim is with everyone else in the den.”

“Thanks” Kon replied and quickly made his way to the den.

He was greeted by the sight of all the Waynes sitting around the TV watching Home Alone. Tim was sitting on a loveseat wrapped in a big fleece blanket, Damian was seated next to Dick with the older boy cuddling him, Jason and Duke were sharing a couch stuffed with pillows, Steph and Cass were sitting together with almost all of the snacks. 

Kon hovered in the doorway a moment before Tim beckoned him over. He sat next to Tim and moved the blanket to cover them both. Tim was quick to snuggle up to him. 

“Hey, babe. I missed you.” Kon whispered and gave Tim a quick kiss. The smile Tim gave him was brighter than the sun. 

“You two better tone it down, we have little eyes present,” Jason said laughing as he threw pieces of popcorn at them. Tim rolled his eyes.

“Jason-” “Todd-” Tim and Damian started at the same time.

“Shh,” Interrupted Dick ”It’s almost to a good part.” 

The rest of the movie passed as quietly as it could with everyone in the same room which is to say, not at all. Damian would make comments about how stupid a character was or how something wasn’t possible, Steph joined Jason and helped him tease Tim and Kon, Dick tried to get everyone to watch the movie, and Cass and Duke were content to have the snacks. Eventually, Alfred came into the room and announced dinner was ready. 

Dinner was rowdy, to say the least. Kon was used to quiet dinners with Clark, Lois, and Jon. The bats combined with the number of people was guaranteed chaos. He ate trying his best to keep up with all the conversations happening. At some point, Jason started to throw food at Damian. It didn’t last long before Bruce shut it down. After the short lived food fight, Alfred began picking up plates. Quickly, he ushered everyone to their rooms. He expected everyone up early to help with Christmas dinner and none was willing to suffer his wrath.

Tim and Kon walked to Tim’s room holding hands, only to be stopped outside the door. Jason ran up to them with a maniacal grin.

“Make sure to use protection!” He yelled and threw a condom at them before running away.

“Jason!” Tim screeched as his face turned beet red.

“He’s just messing with you,” Kon said before dragging him into the room. 

They both quickly showered and chose a random Netflix show to watch. Tim barely lasted the first episode before he fell asleep. Kon quietly got the remote and turned the tv off. He released a content sigh. There wasn't a better way he could imagine to start Christmas than with Tim in his arms and his breath tickling his neck. 

Kon kissed his forehead and whispered, “I love you.” Tim only responded by pressing himself closer.


End file.
